


Shameless

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, MephiShura, Mild Fluff, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura manages to get herself stuck under Mephisto's desk and decides to have herself some fun. Little does she know teasing a Demon King can really backfire. PWP kind of.</p>
<p>A.K.A the one where Shura gives Mephisto head under his desk while Yukio is in the room.</p>
<p>MephiShura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fic that needs updating for this pairing, but it's been so long, I figured I needed a warmup. What better way than writing some super OOC smut?

Shura rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, boredly drumming her fingers against her cheek. Her back ached from the uncomfortable position she was currently in, crouching under Mephisto's desk while the demon talked to Yukio for what seemed like forever. She still wondered how the hell she managed to get here. They had been talking alone about going on a date, which yes, they were actually dating. It had been nearly four months since that happened and yet Shura still couldn't quite wrap her head around it. She had always been drawn towards the idiot, yet after the Kyoto incident she started feeling odd around him. It took her ages to accept that she had any sort of romantic interest in _Mephisto_ , of all people, but eventually she decided to just deal with it. Mephisto had surprisingly admitted to feeling the same, though he was just as weirded out about it as she was.

Yet months later, here they were, still managing to hide their relationship which, so far, had been going very well. They still irritated the living hell out of each other, but Shura didn't mind his presence anymore, and often times enjoyed it, though she would never say that out loud. In fact, they had just began _enjoying_ each other's presence when Yukio decided to show up, causing Shura to panic and hide under Mephisto's desk. They had both still been decent, so it's not like Shura absolutely had to hide, but it was her first reaction. Yukio was smart anyways and would probably question why she was in the demon's office to begin with.

Still, they were talking about things Shura had no interest in, and she was practically dying of boredom. That is until the most brilliant idea hit her.

Why not have a little fun at her _wonderful_ boyfriend's expense?

As quietly as she could, Shura managed to shift onto her knees, staring at Mephisto's crotch with determination. This was going to be a huge challenge. Unzipping his stupid looking pant… _things_ , wouldn't be hard, but getting past his even stupider tights seemed nearly impossible. Regardless, she was going to do this no matter what. As soon as her hand touched his zipper, Mephisto's foot roughly nudged her, causing Shura to smirk.

She managed to get the zipper down and unbutton his pants, pulling them down as much as she could and then yanking on his tights. Mephisto leaned back in his chair, allowing her to pull his tights down enough for his half erect cock to be free. Shura smirked. Of course he would let her do this. She was impressed with him though. Even as she licked his hardening dick, Mephisto never faltered. Yukio had absolutely no idea what was going on right now, and Shura was simply loving it.

Still, she wasn't going to make it easy for Mephisto. Oh, no. She wanted to push him to his limit.

They had gotten sexual rather early in the relationship, and Shura had by no means been a virgin. She had experience, and she knew exactly what he liked.

While taking his entire length into her mouth, Shura's hand began working his balls, gently squeezing and rolling them together. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked hard until just the tip was in her mouth, then slowly licked around the tip, tasting the pearl of precum. Her tongue flicked the underside of his cockhead a few times before she sank back down on him, swallowing as his cock touched the back of her throat. Mephisto suddenly gripped the top of her head, and she wasn't sure if he was trying to stop her, or urge her to continue.

She wished his face was visible, as he was probably trying very hard to keep it together. He still sounded the same, talking to Yukio as if he wasn't currently getting head, and Yukio didn't seem suspicious. That was good, and yet she almost wished Mephisto would mess up. Apparently she needed to kick it up a notch.

While one hand fondled his balls, the other came up to grip his length at the base to keep it steady. She then licked a path from his balls up to the tip, circling it before gently sucking. He twitched restlessly in her hand, and she kissed the vein running along his shaft before placing the tip against her lips. She began tracing her lips with it, almost like putting lipstick on, and occasionally flicked her tongue out to taste him. Mephisto absolutely _could not_ stand being teased like this, she found this out immediately and always made sure to do it as much as possible. So it didn't surprise her when his grip on her hair tightened and his legs wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him.

She heard him clear his throat and smirked, knowing he would kill her when Yukio left. Still, it was worth it.

She abruptly took him back into her mouth and began feverishly sucking, enjoying the way his entire body seemed to jump. His legs were tightly wrapped around her, and she knew he was trying his hardest to keep still and not buck his hips. She made sure to not make a sound, even while sucking. They were doing exceptionally well. She could tell he was getting close, he was gripping her so hard his sharp nails had broken through his gloves. She didn't mind the pain though. As long as they pulled this off, everything would be fine.

"Well then, I guess I should go, if that's all you needed from me?" She heard Yukio ask, and began going even faster, wanting to finish this before Yukio left. She wanted to see if Mephisto could remain his usual self even while cumming.

"Yes, that should be just fine. See to it that our dear Rin doesn't cause any trouble." Mephisto replied, and Shura nearly laughed at how his voice sounded a little strained. It was hardly noticeable, the only reason she detected it is because she had gotten rather used to his voice. She tuned out whatever Yukio said next, focusing on giving the best damn blow job ever. Mephisto was impossibly hard in her mouth and twitching more than before, he had to be ready to burst, yet she knew he was holding back.

Just as she was certain he would cum, the door closed, and she was being dragged out from her hiding place. Mephisto looked furious, causing Shura to feel quite proud of herself. Yet before she could say a word, her shorts were on the floor and she was being bent over his desk. Her eyes widened, realizing what would come next. Sure enough, he entered her roughly, one hand still gripping her hair while the other undid her bikini top. She hadn't even realized how wet she had been until now, wondering why she had been so turned on the entire time.

"You enjoy torturing me that much?" Mephisto growled, thrusting into her hard and fast while toying with her exposed breasts. Shura bit back a moan, asking herself the same question.

"Apparently I do. Don't act like ya didn't love it." She replied, gasping as his sharp nails dragged across a nipple.

"That's not the point, my dear. I'd prefer to not get caught in the act, which you seemed determined to do. I hope you know I'll be getting you back for this." He said, and Shura didn't even want to think about his revenge. He had an advantage with his powers. She hadn't really taken that into consideration.

"Well I wasn't going to sit under there all damn day! I needed something to do, and your dick just happened to be there- ah!" She cried out as both hands gripped her breasts, and suddenly they were sitting in his chair. His tongue licked a path up to her ear and he continued his brutal pace, letting her ride him.

"Such a dirty mouth you have." He said, voice low in her ear. Goosebumps erupted over her skin as she felt herself nearing the end. "So unladylike."

"You ain't so perfect yerself." She said, recalling the many times he had cursed during sex. It had been so unexpected, yet she enjoyed it a lot more than she should. He called himself a gentledemon, and he usually was, but he was also rough.

"Ah, but I am a demon, dear Shura. What's your excuse?"

"You talk way too much during sex, ya damn clown." Shura grumbled, gripping his forearms as she slammed herself down. She heard him gasp ever so slightly, and then he was biting her shoulder hard, filling her with his hot release. Shura tried to hold back, but as soon as she heard the tiniest moan from him, her vision went white. She collapsed back onto him as the last spasms of her orgasm dispersed, both of them breathing heavily.

"I suggest you cover yourself before someone else walks in." Mephisto said, and Shura groaned because she really didn't feel like moving. Mephisto snapped his fingers and they were both suddenly dressed. Shura still wasn't sure if she liked that ability or not. She stood from his lap, wincing at the pain and wetness between her legs.

"Ya couldn't have done something about that?" She asked, glaring as he gave her his usual grin, appearing to be back to normal.

"Consider it a small part of your punishment." He replied, and Shura nearly groaned because damn, Mephisto knew how to get revenge. "Now, I believe we have a date to discuss. How about dinner, your treat? I believe you owe me."

"What?! You know, normal guys would love if they got sucked off at work. I'd say you owe _me_!"

"Yes well, I'm not exactly a _normal guy_ , as you well know. You're far from normal yourself. So the way I see it is, you take me to a restaurant of my choosing and do whatever I want tonight, or I plan something much worse for your punishment. Your choice, my lady."

Shura paused, wondering just what kind of alternative he would think of. She decided she really didn't want to know.

"You better not pick somewhere expensive."

Needless to say, Mephisto picked the most expensive place, and somehow managed to freeze time, sneak under the table which thankfully had a very long tablecloth, and gave Shura the same treatment he had been given.


End file.
